Untitled
by Poison Moon'96
Summary: Bobby x Ravi / gonna be mpreg ? /r18 / Ikon x Vixx / Werewolf disatukan dengan Vampire ? Mustahil ! Dasar anjing idiot ! Aku tidak sudi [Bobby] ChAP 2 UPDATE /
1. Past now future

**My poison is my pleasure**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=o0o=**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kita sebenarnya hidup dinegeri yang sama dengan beberapa jenis manusia. Ada beberapa mahluk hidup yang memiliki perbedaan fisik dan proses evolusi yang berbeda dengan kita.

Vampire , manusia yang terlahir dengan serangkaian mantra yang rumit. Pemangsa darah. Berkilau saat tertimpa sinar matahari. Kalian pasti mengenal manusia satu ini. Dia adalah ras yang sudah terkenal di kalangan kita.

Werewolf , manusia setengah serigala. Memiliki daya rusak yang tidak terkontrol. Penyayang yang setia hanya saja keributannya sungguh tidak bisa diatur. Sensitif dengan batas wilayah. Bagaimana pun mereka tetaplah turunan dari anjing.

Kedua mahluk ini memiliki daya magic. Oleh karena itu muncullah penengah sebagai garis damai antar dua mahluk yang masih sering bertarung satu sama lain.

Kaum paling terpilih. Kaum penyihir. Mereka menciptakan buku peraturan penting yang harus dijalani oleh kedua belah pihak dan akan memberikan sanksi mengerikan jika berani melanggar dengan sengaja maupun tidak.

Lalu manusia. No-magic. Muggle. Manusia biasa yang hidup dengan damai dan menerima perbedaan sekecil apapun. Mahluk yang sangat diberkati.

Dengan perundingan bertahun-tahun lamanya. Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk berbaur satu sama lain. Beberapa berjalan lancar. Beberapa masih ada konflik dan beberapa tidak peduli. Itu semua bagus. Hanya saja tidak untuk seorang pemuda dari kelompok werewolf.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-=o0o=-**

"berhenti menyuruh Alpha untuk membunuh mu , Kim Wonshik !" tuan kim membanting pintu kamar anaknya yang terbaring setelah sang Alfa memberinya banyak pelajaran.

"aku sudah muak.. ayah tahu kenapa kan ?!" Wonshik bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menuju lemari dengan kaca yang pecah kemana-mana . dia memperhatikan bekas luka cakaran dipipinya dan lehernya ada bekas gigitan anjing sang alpha. Wonshik meraih pecahan kaca dilantai dan dengan sekali tebas ia merobek urat nadinya.

"karena aku tidak bisa bunuh diri. Ayah tau kan ?" Wonshik tersenyum getir saat luka ditangannya secara perlahan sudah menutup. Ia melihat ayahnya yang menghela nafas.

"didalam kawanan , meskipun omega tidak akan Alpha membunuh anggotanya, Wonshikkie.. tenanglah. Lupakan masa lalu mu.." tuan kim mendekati anaknya dan memeluknya erat. Seketika tangis Wonshik pecah dipelukannya.

-=o0o=-

"Taekwonnie.."

Jung Taekwon. Sang calon Alpha melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nada riang yang memuakkan dan Taekwon kenal betul suara ini. "Ravi..."

"yes Taekwonnie hyung ? atau kau ingin kupanggil Leo saja ?" Ravi-nama panggilan Wonshik- tersenyum. Dia mendekati Leo dengan seringaian jahilnya. "tebak apa yang akan ku lakukan ?"

"jika kau berencana membiarkan ku mengigit leher mu dengan brutal maka berhati-hatilah. Aku bisa saja membunuh mu." Desis Leo sembari mendorong Ravi untuk menjauh.

"itu bagus, kau kenal dengan Hakyeonnie ? uh dia tunangan mu , aku lupa.." Ravi tersenyum mengejek. Leo memperhatikannya dengan risih.

"bagaimana jika aku memperkosanya didepan mu ?"

 **BRAAK !**

Leo menarik lengan Ravi dan membantingnya ke tanah. Sang alpha duduk diatas Ravi dan mencengkram leher sang beta dengan kuat hingga tangannya memutih.

' _kau takut ? sekarang pilihlah.. membiarkan ku hidup atau membunuh ku ? Hakyeon adalah taruhannya'_ Ravi mencemoohnya dengan telepati sialan itu. Leo bisa melihat Ravi tersenyum saat Leo menguatkan cengkramannya. Ravi mengerang kesakitan saat Leo menghentak lehernya.

"berhenti kalian !"

Leo melihat ke arah datangnya suara itu dan Hakyeon berdiri disana dengan wajah marahnya. Ia hampir melepaskan Ravi. Namun suara telepati Ravi memanggilnya.

' _tepat waktu sekali, cobalah serius hyung.'_ Ravi menendang perut Leo dan berdiri.

Dia menepuk celananya dan melihat Hakyeon , dalam sekejab ia berlari dan menghampiri Hakyeon. Ravi berdiri dibelakang Hakyeon dan menempelkan kuku jarinya dileher Hakyeon.

"Ravi apa yang kau lakukan ? kau lupa aku siapa hm ?" Hakyeon tersenyum. Dia berbalik dan menarik Ravi hingga terjerembab ke tanah. Ia menginjak punggung Ravi. "aku adalah tipe petarung , Wonshikkie.."

"Hakyeon.. ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mengganggu kita. Tapi kali ini dia keterlaluan." Desis Leo , ia melihat Ravi dengan jengkel.

"lepaskan aku !" Ravi menggeram kesal. Hakyeon menarik kakinya dan membantu Ravi berdiri. Ravi mendengus kesal sembari menepis tangan Hakyeon.

"kita main saja yuk.. nanti pasti kau akan lupa .." Hakyeon tersenyum dan menarik tangan Ravi untuk berdiri. "siapa tau kau akan bertemu jodoh malam ini. Salah satu peramal mengatakan , teman dekat ku akan bertemu jodohnya.."

"jodohku hanya dengan kematian hyung.." Ravi mendengus dan membiarkan tangannya ditarik Hakyeon. Leo berjalan mengikuti dari belakang.

Malam itu ada show karnaval dan sirkus yang sudah dari seminggu menetap disana. Mereka menampilkan beberapa macam wahana dan akrobat. Beberapa stan permainan berdiri dengan megah dan menarik mata pengunjung. Badut berterbaran dimana-mana. kebanyakan yang datang adalah manusia. Beberapa vampire anak kecil berlarian dengan riang sedangkan kedua orang tuanya harus merengut berada diluar daripada didalam peti matinya.

"hey lihat mereka menjual permen werewolf.." Hakyeon menunjuk stan permen. Disana ada bentuk aneka hewan dan mainan. Yang menarik adalah bentuk werewolfnya. Kepalanya berbentuk serigala tapi memiliki badan manusia.

"berapa harganya ?" tanya Hakyeon begitu sampai didepan stand. Dia membeli 3 permen dan membaginya pada Leo dan Ravi.

"aku lapar .." Ravi menarik ujung baju Leo dan membuat calon alpha itu melihatnya. Leo mengangguk dan meraih tangan Hakyeon yang ingin mencoba wahana rumah hantu.

"Ravi lapar.. kita makan dulu disana." Ucap Leo dan membuat Hakyeon mengangguk.

"tapi sebentar aku ... menjatuhkan kalung ku.. akan ku cari sebentar.." Ravi kembali ke belakang menuju stand permen dan melihat tidak ada kalung yang ia cari. "padahal itu hadiah dari Jiwon , dia pasti marah.."

Ravi menghela nafas dan saat berjalan menuju kedai dimana Leo dan Hakyeon berada ia mendekat ke pepohonan, dibawahnya ada lereng yang lumayan curam. Ia menengok ke bawah. "apa aku menjatuhkannya disa- uwaaahhh !"

Ravi terpeleset dengan keras, tubuhnya berguling-guling kebawah dan yang menghentikannya adalah saat punggungnya menghantam pohon dengan kuat. "ahh... dasar lereng bodoh.." Ravi mengumpat dan bangkit berdiri. Ini taman bermain anak-anak. Suasana sangat sunyi dan senyap. Ia melihat sekeliling , sepertinya tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Saat kakinya hendak melangkah. Ia mendengar suara ranting pohon bergerak , Ravi mendongak dan melihat dua remaja tengah menyeringgai memperhatikannya. Mata mereka menyala dikegelapan. Remaja itu meloncat turun, namun langkah kakinya sangat ringan seperti bulu. Sekejab Ravi tau mereka adalah Vampire.

"apa werewolf memang mengerikan seperti itu ?" kekeh vampire dengan mata birunya mengejek Ravi. Ia mengambil ranting yang menusuk pakaian Ravi.

"aku terjatuh." Ravi menepis tangan sang vampire dan memutar arah melanjutkan jalannya.

Saat itu vampire bermata biru itu melihat tanda luka diarea belakang telinganya hingga ke leher milik Ravi. "aku kenal luka itu.."

"bagaimana bisa , Bobby ? kau bercanda." Desis vampire bermata kuning dan menarik temannya untuk meninggalkan Ravi.

"tidak Hanbin. Aku kenal bentuknya. Apa kau werewolf bocah itu ?" tanya Bobby pada Ravi.

Ravi berhenti dan melihat vampire itu. dari telinga sampai lehernya hingga pundaknya rasa ngilu menyerangnya. Rasanya lukanya dirobek paksa kali ini. Ravi merinding ketakutan saat ingatan yang ia coba simpan dibuka dengan paksa.

 _=o0o= Malam Halloween tengah berlangsung dikota. Beberapa anak kecil memakai kostum serigala , tulang dan setan untuk bermain atau meminta permen. Saat itu Ravi tengah kabur dari ruma karena ibunya memarahi adik kecilnya._

 _Disaat dia bermain dengan anak manusia perutnya merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk masuk ke sebuah sekolah. Ia berjalan kebelakang dan menemukan kandang kelinci._

" _ahh kelinci.. syukurlah..." Ravi tertawa khas anak 11 tahun dan mengeluarkan seekor kelinci. Tapi kelinci itu berontak dan berlari. Kelinci itu masuk ke dalam rumah-rumahan bewarna-warni yang terbuat dari semen._

" _eih kau ini.." Ravi mendesis kesal saat ia berhasil menangkap kelinci putih. Langsung saja Ravi mengigit leher kelinci itu dan mengoyaknya, memakan dagingnya dengan tenang sampai ia sadar. Disana ia tidak mencium sesuatu yang kekal._

 _Cahaya bulan menyinari rumah dan ada dua sosok vampire yang menyeringgai menampilkan taringnya dan anak manusia yang sudah mati dengan kulitnya yang pucat._

" _lihat .. makan malam sebenarnya datang dengan sendirinya Hanbin.."_

" _kau benar Bobby.."_

 _Ravi merapal mantra untuk berubah menjadi wolf, namun sihirnya dipatahkan dan vampire bernama Hanbin itu sudah menyegel rumah mainan ini._

" _a..ayah.." Ravi tidak yakin apa telepatinya didengar ayahnya atau tidak. Bobby meraih tubuhnya yang kecil dengan cakar ditangannya, menghadapkan Ravi pada mulut kelaparan milik Bobby. Vampire itu mengigit pundak Ravi dengan kuat dan merobek setiap otot disana menghisap darahnya dengan kali ia mengunyah daging Ravi dan menelannya._

 _Ravi berteriak tanpa suara berkat Hanbin, vampire itu mengunci suaranya. Bobby melepas dekapannya dari Ravi dan terengah. Ia merasa hampir meledak meminum darah werewolf dengan rakusnya. "huuh.. kau harus meminumnya juga Hanbin.."saran Bobby dan Hanbin hanya menggeleng._

 _Ravi tergeletak persis disebelah anak manusia itu. dia juga merasa mungkin dia akan mati seperti anak itu. tanpa suara ia memperhatikan Bobby yang kini naik ke atasnya dan mencium bibirnya, mengigitnya hingga darah keluar dari bibir dan lidahnya. Menghisapnya terus seakan Ravi tidak akan kehabisan darah._

" _nggh.." Ravi bergerak tak jenak saat Bobby melepas bajunya dan mencium perutnya dengan lembut. Mengigiti dengan sensual sembari tangannya mengeluarkan penis mungil milik Ravi. Bobby mencium penis kecil itu,_ _melahapnya dan_ _mengulumnya beserta biji kembarnya_ _. Mulutnya menghisapnya namun kemudian mengigitnya dengan kuat._

 _Ravi mengelijang, ia bergerak_ _liar_ _berusaha melepaskan gigitan sang vampire._ _Kedua kakinya mencoba menendang tapi percuma saja._ _Bobby melihat Ravi yang bergerak liar kesakitan itu dengan senang dan begitu melepas kulumannya cetakan giginya terlihat mengerikan dengan darah yang mengalir. Ravi meringkuk berusaha menutupi tangan Bobby yang memainkan penisnya lagi._

 _Tapi kali ini, Ravi_ _ditarik untuk_ _menungging didepan Bobby dan_ _vampire_ _menampar kasar pipi pantatnya berkali-kali._

" _akhh.. hentikaan.. ku mohon.." Ravi akhirnya bersuara setelah Hanbin melepas sihirnya. Ravi menahan tangan Bobby yang memukuli pantatnya hingga memerah. Werewolf kecil itu menangis tersedu-sedu. "ampuni aku .. hiks... ku mohon.."_

 _Bobby hanya tersenyum dan ia menempelkan bulgenya dipantat Ravi, membuka celananya dan menggesek miliknya yang sudah tegang didepan lubang analnya. tanpa aba-aba ia berusaha memasukan kepala kejantannya ke lubang mungil milik Ravi. Namun usahanya tersendat. karena ukuran miliknya kelewat besar_ _dan anal mungil Ravi masih belum ia persiapkan_ _, karena itu Bobby harus melebarkannya, dengan dua jarinya yang merenggangkan paksa lubang anal Ravi._

" _aarghhh... hentiikkan.. ayaah !" Ravi berteriak keras saat Bobby melakukannya tangannya mencakar lantai rumah mainan itu hingga kukunya robek dan berdarah_

 _Bobby menggeram merasakan kuatnya jepitan rectum Ravi mencengkram setelah miliknya masuk seutuhnya ia memompa tubuh anak itu seperti sex doll._

 _Ravi akhirnya tidak bersuara, suaranya sudah habis untuk menjerit dan meraung kesakitan. Dia hanya bisa diam dan melihat sosok mayat anak itu. Bobby berdiri disebelahnya. Vampire itu sudah puas dengan tubuh dan darah milik Ravi. Ia membuka segel dirumah mainan itu. "panggil orang tua mu, kau pasti merindukannya..bocah werewolf.." Bobby mengacak rambut Ravi dengan lembut dan menghilang._

' _I-ibu...ayah..' =o0o=_

Ravi menggeleng , ingatan itu terulang dengan sangat jelas dan dihadapannya ada vampire itu. vampire yang pernah memperkosa tubuhnya hingga dirinya tidak pernah ingin hidup lagi. Ia mundur perlahan saat tubuhnya menolak berhadapan dengan Bobby.

"kau tau , itu malam paling indah untuk ku."

Ravi berlari menjauh dan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi serigala , melesat melewati mereka, ia melewati lereng terjal itu menuju kedai , mencari Leo dan Hakyeon. Mereka masih disana dan dia menabrakkan tubuh anjingnya ke Hakyeon kemudian berubah menjadi manusia lagi.

Seluruh pengunjung panik mendengar suara gaduh namun dengan cepat pemilik restoran menenangkan mereka.

"ada apa ? kau pucat sekali ?" Hakyeon menyentuh kening Ravi yang basah keringat dingin dan bibirnya gemetaran ketakutan.

"ada vampire.." ucap Leo dan Hakyeon melihat keluar. Ia mencari sosok vampire mungkin itu penyebab Ravi seperti ini.

"mencari kami ?"

Leo dan Hakyeon melihat mereka sudah ada didekat mereka. Bobby tersenyum dan duduk menghadap Ravi, werewolf itu menunduk tubuhnya gemetar tidak terkendali.

"apa kau tau , jika kalian berjodoh ?"

 **-=o0o=-**

"berjodoh ? kalian gila para anjing dan kau juga Hanbin. Tidak ada sejarah bahwa Vampire berjodoh dengan anjing." Sinis Bobby sambil melihat kearah Hakyeon dengan sengit.

"itu ada idiot. Jaga sikap mu didepan ku, aku tidak mau ada kesombongan disini. Meskipun kau vampire murni." Seorang penyihir wanita cantik datang dan membawa buku biru besar ditangannya. Ia membuka halamannya dan menunjukannya pada Bobby.

"kau memperkosanya disaat fase bulan biru kaum werewolf. Bulan biru bagi mereka artinya jodoh apapun dan siapapun sudah datang dan mengambilnya. Jadi secara sah kau sudah jadi jodohnya." Jelasnya kemudian menutup buku besar itu.

"perkenalkan.. namaku Bomi, aku penyihir. Jadi jika dilihat dari hukum kalian, kaum werewolf. Mulai hari ini Ravi sudah harus pindah ke rumah pasangannya, mengingat kau statusnya sebagai wanita saat itu." Bomi tersenyum. "jika tidak, maka kami akan membawa mu secara paksa."

Ravi,Leo dan Hakyeon ada dihutan penyihir bersama dengan Bobby , Junhoe dan Hanbin. Malam itu Hanbin mengatakan jika mereka berdua sudah berjodoh dan Hakyeon langsung mendatangi penyihir. Bersama dengan mereka semua mencari kejelasan ini.

"pergilah Ravi.. jika kau tidak mengikuti hukum kita , kau bisa membuat kawanan kita celaka.." ucap Leo menenangkan Ravi yang berkali-kali menggeleng.

Bukan mengusir hanya saja aura werewolf yang tidak tinggal serumah dengan jodohnya setelah ia tahu dia berjodoh. Akan memberikan aura sial pada seluruh kawanan.

"aku tidak mau." Bobby bangkit berdiri. Dia meludah ke arah kaki Ravi dan menghilang begitu saja.

"dia memang seperti itu, ayo anjing kecil kita pulang." Junhoe tersenyum dan meraih tangan Ravi. Kemudian mereka menghilang.

"tunggu, Hanbin.." panggil Hakyeon. Dia kemudian melihat Bomi. "apa bisa ini dicegah ? Bobby dan Ravi bertolak belakang."

"dua pilihan. Salah satu harus ada yang mati, atau pilihan kedua. Semuanya mati." Jelas Bomi dengan wajah khawatir.

"kau dengar kan Hanbin, jadi tolong titip Ravi." Ucap Hakyeon dan Hanbin hanya mengangguk ragu.

"mengingat saat Bobby melakukan 'itu' pada Ravi kau hanya diam dan Kau tau jika mereka berjodoh tapi kau masih diam saja. Makanya aku akan memperhatikan mu lebih dari sekarang." Hakyeon menggeram marah dan saat Leo menggenggam tangannya ia kembali tenang meskipun masih kesal.

"aku mengerti." Ucap Hanbin singkat kemudian menghilang.

 **-=o0o=-**

Mansion mereka sangat besar dan luas. Halaman depannya dihiasi banyak bunga dan padang rumput yang luas, ditengahnya sebuah pohon berdiri kokoh. Ravi melihatnya dengan kagum. Ia ingin berlarian sepuasnya dihalaman itu.

"ayo masuk anjing kecil." Junhoe tersenyum saat membuka pintu mansion.

Ravi mengumpat kecil dan mengikuti Junhoe. Para maid menatapnya heran namun tetap menunduk saat Ravi mendekat. Junhoe mengantarnya masuk ke kamar besar dengan suasana bewarna putih dan hitam. Begitu juga dengan karpet dan sofanya.

"aku tidak tau apa Bobby hyung mau tidur dengan mu, jadi kamar ini ku siapkan untuk mu. Kau tau, bau anjing sangat menyengat.. ah omong-omong nama ku Junhoe. Akan ku suruh maid untuk membawakan mu makan jika kau malu untuk turun dan makan di bawah , okey." Junhoe menepuk pundak Ravi dan meninggalkannya.

Ravi melihat ke para maid itu dan mereka langsung membuang muka. Werewolf itu menghela nafas dan masuk kekamar. Ia membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca besar dan membiarkan cahaya menerangi kamar itu.

Dia hanya duduk dikarpet dan memandang keluar. Sepi dan yang terdengar hanya suara tidak jelas. Kupingnya tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa apa yang digunakan para vampire itu. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

Dia membuka lemari pakaian dan ada beberapa kaos yang sangat besar. Ravi bisa mencium baunya itu milik Bobby. Karena tidak ada yang lain ia akhirnya mengambilnya dan celana pendek. Mengingat ia langsung dibawa pergi. Ia tidak menyiapkan pakaiannya sendiri.

Kamar mandi sangat luas bathubnya juga sangat keren, Ravi menyalakan krannya dan menunggu airnya penuh sambil melihat sabun cair yang bisa digunakan. "kehidupan mereka sungguh pemborosan."

Ravi menuang aroma berry dan bathub penuh dengan busa. Dirasa cukup panas ia melepas pakaiannya dan masuk kesana. Merilekskan tubuhnya.

=o0o=

"tuan muda, benarkah anjing itu jodoh Tuan muda Bobby ?"

Seorang maid bertanya pada Junhoe yang tengah bermain game dengan Jinan. Junhoe menatap nyalang maid itu dan maid itu menghilang.

"j-jodoh ? anjing ? bukankah kekasih Bobby adalah Hayi ?" tanya Jinan heran

"kekasih tidaklah harus menjadi jodohnya. Dan dia ada di kamar tamu hyung. Jangan menganggungnya. Mengerti." Ucap Junhoe dan membunuh karakterJinan digame. Merasa aneh Junhoe melihat ke sebelahnya dan Jinan sudah menghilang. "well done Junhoe," sinisnya pada dirinya sendiri.

=o0o=

Ravi keluar dari bathub dengan keadaan telanjang bulat ia hendak mengambil handuk tapi memilih mendekati wastafel dan menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin lebar pucat pasi. Bibirnya sama pucatnya. yang mencolok adalah Luka menjijikan itu yang berdenyut ngilu, bayangan itu menyakitinya dan dia muntah diwastafel.

"kau tak apa ?" seseorang menepuk punggung Ravi dengan pelan.

Ravi membasuh mulutnya dan melihat vampire cantik didepannya. Dia memiliki tanda hitam area matanya. Tubuhnya kecil dan pendek. Ia nampak khawatir dengan keadaan Ravi. "namaku Jinan." Saat ia mengulurkan tangannya , namun segera ia gunakan untuk menutup matanya sendiri.

"aakh.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak tau kalau kau sedang mandi, tadi aku berpindah langsung kesini.." Jinan panik saat mengetahui Ravi tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun, ia menyodorkan sebuah handuk. " aku kakak Bobby. Yang paling tua.."

"aku Wonshik, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Ravi." Ucap Ravi dan menerima handuk dari Jinan dan memakainya untuk menutupi miliknya.

"aku akan menunggu mu diluar kalau begitu." Ucap Jinan dan dia menghilang.

Ravi menghela nafas , ia memakai pakaian yang sudah ia ambil tadi dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Jinan tengah duduk di ranjang. "maaf untuk yang tadi." Kekeh Jinan.

"tak apa.. bukan masalah besar." Ucap Ravi dan tersenyum kecil.

Jinan mendekati dirinya dan mengambil benang dikepala Ravi, tapi saat jarinya menyentuh kulit Ravi rasanya seperti tersengat listrik. "akh..!"

Mereka berbandangan cukup lama hingga dari bibir Jinan mengucapkan kalimat. "Ravi.. kau sudah rusak.." Jinan menggeleng dan kemudian menghilang.

Ravi tidak mengerti apa maksudnya tapi hidupnya memang sudah rusak. Berkat Bobby.

=o0o=

Jinan menarik Junhoe untuk berdiri dan melihatnya. "kau sudah lihat ? Ravi sudah rusak."

"itu karena Bobby, percayalah." Junhoe tersenyum tipis dan menenangkan Jinan untuk tidak mencakar wajah Bobby jika dia pulang nanti.

"sampai seperti itu ? aku bahkan tau dia mencoba bunuh diri berkali-kali dengan kawanan werewolf lain." Desis Jinan. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Ravi. Ia juga merasa bersalah padanya.

"Ravi tidak peduli, diamkan saja. Toh dia tetap masih hidup kan." Ucap Junhoe dan membuat Jinan memutar bola matanya malas.

"itu karena dia tau Bobby tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia merasa yakin Bobby akan membunuhnya." Sinis Jinan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa. "kemana Bobby dan Hanbin sekarang ?"

"entahlah,, mungkin Bobby mencari kan hanya mencintai wania licik itu." Ucap Junhoe dan diangguki oleh Jinan.

Malam sudah tiba tapi Bobby belum pulang. Jinan khawatir Bobby mengamuk. Terdengar suara serpihan berjatuhan dan Jinan tau Bobby sudah pulang. Bobby melihat jinan dengan heran.

Bobby mencium bau anjing dan segera menuju kamar tamu. Ia melihat Ravi terlelap di ranjang. Emosinya kembali meledak , mengingat Hayi seharian ini memarahi dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ia meninggalkan kamar itu dan kembali kekamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan sangat kuat.

=o0o=

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lanjutkan ? sepertinya akan menjadi mpreg kkk


	2. Right now

_**It was dirty after all**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **=o0o=**_

.Ravi bangun dipagi harinya dengan wujud anjingnya. Dia merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku dan lidah panjangnya menjilat hidungnya beberapa kali.Ravi tidak mendengar suara apapun diluar dan dia yakin jika keluarga vampire ini masih diam didalam peti mati mereka. Mengingat mereka tidak bisa kena matahari kan?

Ravi turun ke lantai dan memutuskan duduk didepan kaca jendela besar dikamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menikmati sinar matahari. Hingga ia tertidur lagi.

 **BRAAAK ~!**

Ravi terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar. Bobby menarik tengkuknya dan menyeretnya kasar. Ravi merasakan tubuhnya melayang saat Bobby melempar ke tubuhnya ruang tengah , ia mendarat dekat kaki seseorang dengan suara dentuman yang keras.

"jaga tingkah mu , Bobby !" Kwon Jiyoung membentak Bobby dan melihat malang ke arah Ravi yang ada didekat kakinya. Jinan meraih Ravi dan memeluknya. Ravi masih tidak mengerti apa yang barusan terjadi.

"aku hanya menyukai Hayi.. dan jangan membuat ritual perikatan dengan anjing itu, ayah !" Bobby menunjuk Ravi dengan wajah kesalnya.

Jiyoung menghela nafas. "peraturan ini jika tidak kau tepati akan menghancurkan klan kita. Sepupu mu bahkan ada yang menikah dengan Unicorn." Jiyoung tersenyum.

Ravi melihat dua buah cincin dengan permata merah sebagai hiasannya. Yang dapat Ravi yakini, itu cincin pernikahan mereka. Dia dengan Bobby.

=o0o=

Jinan membawa Ravi ke padang rumput hijau nan luas itu. Mereka berjalan dengan diam. Ravi bahkan tidak ingin berubah menjadi manusia sekarang ini. Dia nyaman dengan tubuh anjingnya. Karena dengan tubuh ini. Ia sangat kuat dan siap melawan Bobby.

Mereka sampai ke pohon besar itu dan ada seorang anak kecil tengah membaca buku bewarna hijau dengan serius.

"Chanwoo.. kemarilah.. lihat siapa yang datang.." Jinan memanggil anak itu. Namanya Chanwoo.

Anak itu berbalik dan melihat Ravi dengan kagum. "waah werewolf.. lihat cakarnya,, apa dia jodoh Bobby hyung itu ?" tanya Chanwoo antusias. Tangan kecilnya menyentuh telapak tangan anjing Ravi. Ia juga menyentuh moncong Ravi dengan tangannya.

"uh.. kau belum makan ? perut mu berteriak kelaparan..." Chanwoo tertawa dan menepuk kepala Ravi. Jinan ingat dia tidak memberikan makan apapun pada Ravi.

"aku akan mengambil makanan, bisa kau jaga dia untuk ku ?" tanya Jinan dan Chanwoo mengangguk.

Ravi memperhatikan Chanwoo yang memainkan bantalan kakinya dengan antusias. Taring dimulutnya jelas menunjukan jika dia adalah vampire. Wajahnya pucat dengan bibirnya yang sama pucatnya. Warna matanya hijau muda , mengingatkan akan tunas tumbuhan yang baru lahir.

"bagaimana wujud manusia mu ? ah aku akan memaksa mu , Hyung.." Chanwoo menempelkan dahinya di kepala Ravi. Sesaat cahaya hijau mengitari tubuh Ravi. Rasanya seperti disengat tapi kemudian sihirnya meluap-luap.

Ravi kembali menjadi manusia dan Chanwoo tersenyum. Dia memeluk Ravi dengan erat. Ia tersenyum lebar sembari tangannya menepuk punggung Ravi "apa bauku tidak mengganggu mu ?" tanya Ravi dan Chanwoo menggeleng. Ia mengingat bagaimana Junhoe mencibir bau badan anjingnya.

"bau anjing itu menarik... kalian itu menarik, lihat aku membaca buku tentang kalian." Chanwoo mengangkat buku besar hijau tadi ke depan Ravi. Itu adalah mitologi dan sejarah werewolf.

"siapa namamu ? dan kenapa kau bisa melakukan merubah ku? Setahuku tidak ada campuran penyihir..." Ravi melihat Chanwoo dengan penasaran. Dia juga ingin tau kenapa vampire bisa ada dibawah matahari.

"aku Jung Chanwoo. Tipe healer, aku bukan merubah Hyung, tapi kau tau ada teknik untuk merubah penyamaran seperti itu, aku tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya. Lalu hyung sendiri , siapa ?" tanya Chanwoo.

"aku Kim Wonshik, kau bisa memanggil ku Ravi. Hanya beta tidak berguna." Jawab Ravi dan menghela nafas. "ah iya kenapa kau bisa kena sinar.."

"matahari bukan halangan lagi bagi vampire. Kami berevolusi." Junhoe menyela pertanyaan Ravi pada Chanwoo. Ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Ravi. Ravi ingin berubah jadi serigala lagi dan mengigit tangan Junhoe.

"jangan mengigit tangan ku, nanti aku masak dengan apa ?" Junhoe tersenyum melihat Ravi kaget saat Junhoe mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya.

"berhenti membaca pikiran ku , Junhoe." Sinis Ravi dan menepis tangan Junhoe yang masih menepuk kepalanya.

Junhoe duduk dengan mereka dan melihat apa yang Chanwoo baca. Mereka berbincang cukup lama. Junhoe terus menjahili Ravi yang nampak kesal pemuda vampir itu mengorek kenangan masa lalunya yang memalukan.

Junhoe terdiam saat ia tengah menjelaskan tentang sejarah vampire. Dia melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Disana Bobby berjalan tergesa menuju mereka. Ravi sendiri menyadari bau Bobby lewat udara yang berhembus. Junhoe bangkit berdiri dan menghadang Bobby.

"hyung ku mohon ,, itu bukan hal baik.." Junhoe menarik Tangan Bobby untuk menjauh.

"apa masalah mu Junhoe, lepas !" Bobby menghempas badan Junhoe hingga melayang dan jatuh didekat pohon. Bobby sudah berdiri didekat Ravi dan menarik jodohnya untuk berdiri. Keduanya beradu pandang dengan sengit.

"kau tetap tidak mau pulang, anjing ?" tanya Bobby dengan menahan emosinya.

"tidak. Aku tidak mau." Ravi menjawabnya tenang namun nadanya menantang.

=o0o=

"aarghhh ! hentiikaan !"

Junhoe menutup telinganya mendengar jeritan Ravi yang tidak berhenti. Ravi ada dikamar dengan Bobby. Jinan berkali-kali mencoba mendobrak segel namun hasilnya gagal. Junhoe mencobanya namun sama gagalnya. Ia memilih menjauh dari pintu.

"kasihani dia Bobby.. ku mohon.." Jinan memukul pintu dengan kuat dan menendangnya. Namun pintu itu tidak rusak sedikit pun. Jiyoung dan Chaerin sedang pergi dan Bobby menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan Ravi.

=o0o=

Ravi berontak dengan liar ketika Bobby sendari tadi meninju kasar lubang analnya, melakukan penetrasi dengan kepalan tangannya. Bobby menarik keluar tangannya dan darah menghiasinya. Tangannya kemudian beralih meraih kejantanannya yang diikat kencang dengan tali hingga penisnya berubah warna keunguan. Bobby mengocoknya dengan remasan kuat.

"kau suka ? saat aku memperkosa mu seperti ini huh ?. Saat aku menyakitimu, iya kan ?!" Bobby mencium lagi bibir Ravi yang sudah terluka. Ia meludah diwajah Ravi. "lihat aku !"

Ravi yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya ketakutan membuka matanya perlahan , Ravi gemetaran melihat Bobby dengan mata vampirenya menatap nyalang. "tolong hentikan.. ku mohon.." pinta Ravi sambil menangis.

Bobby tertawa pelan. Ia meraih rambut Ravi dan menariknya untuk menungging , saat Bobby melepas cengkramannya di rambut Ravi beberapa helai Rambut yang rontok berjatuhan.

"lubang mu pasti gatal kan .." Ia mengisi lagi lubang anal Ravi yang dipaksa melonggar oleh Bobby dengan kejantanannya. Dia menekan pantat Ravi dan membuat lubang milik Ravi merapat saat ia menyodok analnya.

"aakhh.. sakiit..Bobbyyy.. umhh..." Ravi mengelijang saat Bobby memainkan kejantanannya dan menariknya ke belakang. Ravi mencakar sembarang apapun yang ia pegang hingga kukunya terkelupas, agar menyalurkan sedikit rasa sakit yang ia terima.

Bobby kemudian menunduk dan mengigiti pundak Ravi, menghisap darahnya dengan rakus.

Bobby tertawa sejenak mengingat rencana jahatnya untuk membuat Ravi mati perlahan ditangannya. Ia membeli sebuah obat perangsang dan efek obat perangsang yang ia minum cukup kuat sampai ia lupa berapa kali memuntahkan lahar putihnya didalam anal Ravi.

Ia memperhatikan cairan sperma dan darah yang membasahi perut dan pahanya, membuktikan jika rectum Ravi sudah terluka parah akibat permainannya kali ini.

Tak begitu lama efek obat itu pun habis dan Bobby melepas tautan tubuhnya dengan Ravi.

Bobby terengah kelelahan , ia mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin dan dia melihat Ravi yang pingsan. Wajahnya sembab dan penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya. Ia melepas ikatan dikejantanan Ravi, menampungnya ditangan, dan mengusap wajah Ravi dengan cairan spermanya.

Ia mengusap keringatnya , kemudian turun dari ranjang, Bobby kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi, mulai menyalakan shower dan membasahi tubuhnya. Saat ia menunduk air genangan dibawahnya bewarna merah dan dia yakin itu adalah darah milik Ravi. "yah.. itu akan sangat sakit sekali.."

Bobby memakai pakaiannya dan membuka sege. Bobby melangkah keluar dari kamar Ravi dan Jinan langsung menghadangnya dengan tubuhnya yang kecil.

"apa sudah puas ?" sengit Jinan sambil mendorong Bobby."dia baru sehari disini dan kau memperlakukannya seperti itu ?!" bentak Jinan.

"aku membantunya untuk bunuh diri. Kita bisa bebas jika salah satu diantara kami ada yang mati. Itu artinya dia yang akan mati. Kau mengerti hyung." Ucap Bobby dengan santai dan mendorong hyungnya untuk menyingkir.

"acara ritual pernikahan kalian akan segera dilaksa- akh !" Jinan tersentak saat Bobby mendorong dan menguncinya di tembok. Tangannya menekan leher Jinan.

"jika hyung terus ikut campur, aku akan membunuhnya detik ini juga." Usai mengucapkannya dia menyentak Jinan dan menghilang.

Jinan mengigil ketakutan melihat sorot mata Bobby yang terlihat sangat yakin dan tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. 'apa itu tatapan yang Ravi lihat tadi..' Jinan bertanya dalam hati. Tangannya gemetar ketakutan. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak takut menghadapi vampire golongan hunter.

Jinan menarik nafas dan menenangkan dirinya sebelum membuka pintu kamar. Saat ia membuka pintu ia melihat seluruh barang berserakan dilantai ada barang-barang pecah berhaburan. Dan Jinan yakin jika Bobby tadi memukul Ravi dengan Vas bunga.

Jinan memperhatikan cacahan pakaian Ravi yang tersebar dimana mana. Dan matanya menangkap sosok Ravi yang tergeletak diranjang yang penuh bercak darah.

"M-maafkan aku , Ravi.." sesal Jinan , ia hampir menangis saat melihat rambut Ravi yang rontok dimana-mana. Jinan mendekat dan mengusap kepala Ravi yang dibeberapa bagian membengkak dan memar. Wajahnya terluka sobekan kaca. Bekas gigitan Bobby diseluruh tubuhnya dan yang mencolok adalah tulisan 'pelacur' dipantat bulat Ravi yang disayat dengan sebuah pecahan kaca. Jinan menutup matanya tidak kuat memperhatikan lebih jeli lagi.

Junhoe ikut masuk kedalam kamar dan melihat Jinan yang diam mematung, ia mendekat dan menepuk Jinan. "hyung bagaimana Rav...vi..." Junhoe terdiam setelah melihat kondisi Ravi. Dia mendekati Ravi, menghela nafas melihat keadaannya. Junhoe kemudian menggendong Ravi kepelukannya "suruh maid membersihkannya dan Hyung, segera ke kamarku dengan Chanwoo."

"aku mengerti.." ucap Jinan kemudian menghilang. Junhoe berjalan menuju kamarnya sembari melihat Ravi dengan sedih. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan 2 maid datang membawa baskom air besar. Juga beberapa handuk. "pergilah."

Ie memperhatikan bagaimana Bobby bisa seperti ini, mengingat sebenarnya Hyungnya adalah sosok vampire yang lucu dan periang. Kini ia melihat hasil karya Bobby ditubuh Ravi. Beberapa jarum yang tertancap di pipi pantat Ravi yang bulat penuh. Luka sayatan, cakaran dan gigitan. Junhoe masih tidak percaya Bobby tega melakukannya.

Junhoe mulai membersihkan Ravi dengan telaten dan hati-hati, sesekali Ravi mengerang kesakitan saat lukanya terkena air dan gesekan handuk. Setelah memakaikan piyama miliknya. Junhoe duduk disebelahnya dan Ia menunduk untuk memperhatikan Ravi, pemuda berambut hitam ini sangat tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan. Bibirnya bewarna kemerahan yang menggoda. "Bobby hyung sangat bodoh." Junhoe mengusap bibir Ravi yang sobek dengan lembut.

"Junhoe.. aku sudah membawanya."

Junhoe menarik tangannya dan melihat Chanwoo yang digendong Jinan. Chanwoo mendekat dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Mata hijaunya tergenang air mata.

"Bobby hyung sangat membencinya ya ?" tanya Chanwoo saat tangannya menyentuh kening Ravi. " Dia tidak demam. Tubuhnya sedikit sulit memperbaiki dirinya sendiri. Mengingat ini adalah perbuatan jodohnya."

"lalu ? apa kau tidak bisa membantunya Chanu ?" tanya Jinan. Chanwoo mengangguk dan membuka tas pinggangnya yang terbuat dari kulit.

"aku akan memberinya ramuan regenerasi dari penyihir. Mereka memiliki efek yang sama baik ke vampire maupun werewolf." Ucap Chanwoo dan meminumkan sesuatu kepada Ravi. Dan cahaya kebiruan mengitari Ravi. "besok pagi dia semoga dia sudah sembuh,, hanya raganya.. aku tidak tau untuk jiwanya.." sesal Chanwoo dan Jinan mengangguk mengerti.

=o0o=

Hari telah berganti dan Ravi sadar dari tidurnya setelah 2 hari. Tubuhnya sudah sehat dan ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Hanya saja ada beberapa bekas luka yang belum hilang. Ravi merenggangkan otonya dan berdiri. "tubuh ku kaku sekali." Desis Ravi.

"apa kau mau lari keluar ?"

Ravi melihat Junhoe yang masuk membawakan segelas susu cokelat panas ditangannya. "untuk mu, minumlah.. Jinan membuatkannya." Junhoe memberikan gelas itu dan Ravi menerimanya.

"terima kasih.." Ravi menyesapnya sedikit dan rasa manis cokelat membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ravi jadi ingat dengan Leo hyungnya. Dia suka makan yang manis.

"mereka akan datang besok, Leo dan Hakyeon juga kawanan mu yang lain." Ucap Junhoe dan membuat Ravi melihatnya dengan cepat.

"benarkah ? apa mereka tau apa yang Bobby.. lakukan.. aku.." Ravi menunduk tangannya gemetar ketakutan mengingatnya. Ia memang tidak merasakan sakitnya sekarang, namun rasanya ia bisa mengingat rasanya saat Bobby merusaknya.

"hey.. Ravi.."

"hah?" Ravi membulatkan matanya saat Junhoe mengangkat dagunya dan mencium bibirnya , ia merasakan lumatan lembut dan penuh kasih dari Junhoe , vampire blonde itu menelusupkan lidahnya dan melilitnya. Junhoe melumat sebentar lidahnya. Ciuman singkat yang anehnya membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Dan ingatannya tentang Bobby tidak membuatnya ketakutan. Apa ini keahlian Junhoe ? bagaimana bisa ia berciuman dengan calon adik iparnya.

"maafkan aku.." Junhoe melepas ciuman mereka dan kembali duduk. Ia mengecap bibirnya merasakan sisa coklat manis yang tertinggal dimulut Ravi. "aku lancang mencium mu. Tapi kau tau, aku bisa membuat ingatan buruk menjadi biasa saja atau menghapusnya. Aku berniat menghapusnya tapi kurasa itu bukan hal baik." Ucap Junhoe dan memalingkan wajahnya saat ia melihat wajah Ravi merah padam.

"terima kasih." Ravi meminum lagi susu cokelatnya sampai habis dan meletakan gelasnya. "apa kita akan keluar sekarang ?" tanya Ravi dan Junhoe mengangguk.

"tunggulah diluar. Aku akan datang dengan yang lain." Ucap Junhoe dan saat ia melangkah keluar dia melihat Bobby bersandar di lorong , memperhatikan nyalang dengan mata kuning kotornya.

"menikmati nya ?" tanya Bobby dengan tenang. Junhoe berusaha membaca pikiran Bobby namun dia sudah mendorongnya ke tembok. "jangan mencoba Junhoe. Jawab dengan mulut mu. Atau perlu ku robek huh ?"

"kau cemburu ?" Junhoe menyeringgai memuakkan. Bobby menatapnya heran dan menyentak Junhoe. Ia kemudian menghilang. Junhoe tertawa pelan dan menutup mulutnya menahan cekikikan gilanya. "aah.. dasar ..."

=o0o=

Ravi sudah berubah menjadi serigala dan beberapa kali melolong , ia berharap akan ada yang menjawabnya. Mengingat wilayah vampire lebih kuno dan aneh. Ia berlari menuju pohon dalam sekejab. dan memutari lapangan dengan semangat.

"wooh Ravi hyung.." Chanwoo ikut berlari disebelah Ravi dan menarik telinga Ravi hingga mereka berdua jatuh berguling-guling. Ravi mengigiti pelan tangan Chanwoo yang dengan usil mengganggunya. "hahaha.. para werewolf suka berlari sambil berguling kan ?" Chanwoo tertawa dan Ravi mengangguk. Ia menggoyangkan ekornya saat Chanwoo menepuk kepalanya.

"yah , ayo berangkat.." Jinan dan junhoe mendekati mereka. Jinan lari duluan disusul Chanwoo. Junhoe menepuk kepala Ravi dan mengusapnya.

"aku akan menjaga kawanan. Larilah duluan Ravi.." ucapnya dan Ravi menjawabnya dengan lolongan. Ia kemudian berlari dan menghilang di balik hutan.

Beberapa kali Ravi berhasil mengejar Jinan namun selalu kalah jika Jinan mulai lompat ke pohon. Mereka beberapa kali berputar hingga akhirnya melewati daerah yang pohonya tumbang dimana-mana. Ravi berhenti berlari.

'wuaah.. rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Hutan ini sangat menarik' batin Ravi ketika ia terpeleset beberapa kali saat cakarnya menginjak bebatuan berlumut. Ravi kemudian melihat sekitar. Ia tersesat ? tidak ada bau dari Junhoe ataupun Jinan dan Chanwoo.

Ravi merubah wujudnya menjadi manusia dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia mengusap peluh dikeningnya dan melihat sekitar. "aauuu~..." Ravi melolong sekali. Dan tidak ada respon. Hanya ada gema dari suaranya.

Ravi mendengar suara dedaunan bergoyang. "Junhoe ? Jinan hyung ? Chanwoo ?"

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Tidak begitu lama muncul seorang wanita cantik dengan jubah hitamnya yang kontras dikulit pucatnya. Ravi yakin. Dia adalah vampire.

"apa kau tersesat , anjing manis ?" wanita itu membuka tudung kepalanya dan disana Ravi bisa melihat taring panjang yang indah, dibibirnya yang mungil. Warna matanya biru keabu-abuan. Ia tersenyum. Langkah kakinya sangat ringan hingga Ravi tidak sadar wanita itu sudah ada didekatnya.

"aku tidak tersesat. Aku sedang beristirahat." Ucap Ravi pelan. Ia bisa mencium bau mint bercampur mawar dari wanita itu.

"kau berjodoh dengan vampire ? gelang mu indah sekali." Wanita itu menunjuk gelang yang dipakai Ravi.

Ravi sendiri baru sadar. Mungkin ini dipasang oleh Chanwoo. Sebuah gelang dengan bandul kepala serigala dan taring panjang kemerahan.

"nama ku Hayi. " wanita itu tersenyum dan memberikan sebotol minuman pada Ravi. "minumlah.. kau haus kan ?"

"ah terima kasih. Aku Ravi." Jawab Ravi dan tersenyum. Ia meminum air yang diberikan Hayi.

"habiskan saja , aku pergi dulu ya.."

"hah ?" Ravi menoleh kesamping dan wanita itu sudah hilang. Ia menghendikan bahunya dan menghabiskan minumnya. "tapi.. sepertinya namanya tidak asing."

"Ravi hyung !" Chanwoo berteriak dan membuat Ravi terkejut.

"hah ? kenapa ?" tanya Ravi dan mendekati Chanwoo. Vampire itu menggandeng tangannya.

"hyung tersesat ya ?" tanya Chanwoo.

"iya sepertinya begitu .. dimana yang lain ?" tanya Ravi. Chanwoo tersenyum dan menarik Ravi untuk berlari. Mereka sampai ke hilir sungai dan disana Junhoe dan Jinan tengah membakar daging rusa dan kelinci.

"mereka membuat itu untuk Hyung, hyung suka daging kan ?" tanya Chanwoo dan Ravi mengangguk. Ia menepuk kepala Chanwoo dengan lembut.

"terima kasih Chanwoo.." ucap Ravi pada Chanwoo dan memeluknya.

"NE .. SAMA-SAMA !" Junhoe tertawa melihat Ravi yang mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

Ravi mendekati Jinan yang duduk sambil membakar kelinci. Ia menghilangkan bulunya. " kau suka mentah atau bakar ?" tanya Jinan dan memberikan 3 ekor kelinci. Yang masih hidup.

"mentah.." ucap Ravi sambil tersipu saat Jinan menatapnya kaget.

"baiklah.. makan yang kenyang Ravi.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Next ?


End file.
